slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dani
Dani Biography She is a waitress at the Spotlight Diner in New York with Ryan, Sarah, and Brittany. She was in a relationship with Brittany, before Brittany reconciliated with Natalia. The Deal Dani was first seen taking orders from a customer when she sees Brittany staring at her, causing the latter to blushingly look away. Her first scene is a talk with Santana about their comeouts. Dani tells Brittany that her parents hated the idea of Dani being a lesbian and how after a big fight with them (due to their finding her making out with a girl in their basement) she took her guitar and never looked back. Brittany tells Dani that her parents were okay about her being a lesbian but her grandmother wasn't, and about Natalia. After hearing this, Dani tells her she needs someone new and acts very flirty towards her. We see Dani again in another scene, when Sarah leaves the diner early to leave Brittany and Dani alone. Brittany asks if Dani shouldn't be going too, to which Dani replies that she likes to stay at the diner to watch the sunrise. Brittany admits she never did it, so she stays with Dani and this leads to their performance of Here Comes The Sun, which ends with them reaching Dani's house. After it, they said goodbye and share an innocent first kiss. Wedding Day Dani is having a meeting with Thunder Rose where she is seen lying on the couch next to Brittany, in which Ryan tells them about their debut gig. They are excited until they find out it’s at Callbacks. Dani, Elliott, and Brittany don’t think it’s the best place to have their first performance but Ryan insists to perform there and shuts down Dani's input. She is then seen in Ryan's vision of the band performing Into The Groove ''in which she is seen playing the keyboard. Dani is later seen at the wedding recital, playing the keyboard for James and Courteney's performance of ''DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again. Halcyon Dani is seen at the loft with Ryan, Brittany and Elliott trying to come up with a name for the band. She suggested "The Nipslips" and added that boob lovers of all genders would show up, but the name was shot down by Ryan. Sarah jokingly came up with the band name, "Thunder Rose," and they all agreed. She is happy when Sarah agrees to join. To mark the beginning of Thunder Rose she and the rest of the band perform Roar. Trio Since Sarah and Brittany keep fighting when they are in the Bushwick apartment with Ryan, he tells them they are out of Thunder Rose and that he is disbanding the band to start a new one with Dani and Elliott. Brittany, surprised, asks if her own girlfriend agreed with kicking her out, and Ryan responds Dani only wants to have fun and sing, and that she knows it is impossible while they are still in the band. She is finally seen during Thunder Rose's first gig at Callbacks, performing The Happening and having fun, she is also seen making eye contact with Brittany in some parts of the song. Later, Dani is seen entering the Bushwick Apartment with Ryan and Elliott when Brittany and Sarah were talking about their friendship status. When Brittany tries to leave she asks her to stay so she can feel less guilty about agreeing with Ryan kicking her out of the band, but fails and says goodbye to her girlfriend with a kiss. She is last seen performing Hold On with Thunder Rose as Sarah and Brittany didn't make things up. Relationships Brittany Jones (ex-girlfriend) Dani and Brittany meet in the episode The Deal, at the Spotlight Diner, where both of them work as waitresses. The mutual attraction is obvious, so she acts very flirty to Brittany which makes her really nervous. After Sarah leaves the two of them alone, she offers her to stick around so they can watch the sunrise together, Brittany agrees. Later on, May mentions to Sarah and Ryan that the two are officially girlfriends. Later in Wreckhouse Thunder, they both join Ryan's Band. Songs Duets Season Three: Song ijre.jpg|Here Comes The Sun (Brittany Jones) (The Deal)|link=Here Comes The Sun Solos In A Group Number Category:Character